


Sweet Dreams

by copperleaves



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperleaves/pseuds/copperleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig can't get certain thoughts out of his head, no matter how hard he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime during Come With Me Tonight, obviously after Juice and Olivia get together.

**sweet dreams are made of this**  
 **who am i to disagree?**  
Eurythmics, "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)"

Tig was sprawled out on his couch with a beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other. He was beat. It'd been another long day of violence and chaos, and he was relieved to actually be home before dawn. Or home at all. He had his phone on the table next to him, of course, but he hoped to God it wouldn't ring.

He flipped idly through the channels, not really paying attention, until he hit Spice. It was girl on girl, which was always fun, so he tossed the remote away and settled in to watch with half attention. He unzipped his pants and reached in. Gave his cock a few lazy tugs and then jumped when the doorbell rang.

"What the—?" He checked his phone to make sure there weren't any missed calls, but it was clear. Probably one of the guys, but it was weird they'd come by. Maybe they were as bored as Tig and wanted to hang out.

He muted the TV but didn't bother to turn it off, zipped up his pants, and went to answer it. He stopped short, his mouth falling open a little, and stared.

"Hey there, sugar," she said in a soft drawl.

"Ollie?" he breathed. What the fuck was she doing here, and why was she wearing…

His mind blanked as he stared at her. Her long hair was gathered up under a hat; he figured it must be braided under there; and her lips were painted a shiny cherry red. She'd done some crazy eye makeup thing to make herself look like an old-style pinup girl, and she was dressed in a black trench coat belted at the waist. His eyes roamed lower and took in dark stocking-clad legs and—holy shit. Four inch spiked heels, black and shiny, with gold metal straps around the ankles. Tiny padlocks dangled from each strap and for a second he felt dizzy.

Her full crimson mouth moved in a sultry little pout. "You gonna invite me in, or make me stand here on your porch all night?"

"Oh." He swallowed hard and took a step back. "Sure, babe."

She lifted a brow and swept past him. " _Babe_ , Tigger? Really?"

"Sorry." He shook his head. Closed the door behind him and set the locks. "Just kinda slipped out."

"It's all right," she said. She carried a large leather bag, and after a quick glance around she dropped it on the couch. Her lips quirked when she caught sight of the TV, and she looked back at him with an amused twinkle in her bright eyes. "I see what you've been up to, Mr. Trager."

"Oh shit." He hurried over and fumbled for the remote. When he finally managed to find the right button he turned toward her with a sheepish smile. "I just, you know. Just, uh—"

"You don't have to explain watching porn to me, Tig. It's your free time. How you spend it is up to you." She sauntered closer, placing one foot in front of the other so that her hips rolled seductively with each step. "But it's my time now, so it's probably better you forget about the porn. Okay?"

"Uh…Olivia, what are you talkin' about?"

She walked her fingers up his chest and gave his beard a little tug. "Might be easier if I showed you." She turned her back on him and unbelted the trench coat. Watched him over her shoulder as she eased it down her back and let it puddle at her feet.

"Holy Mother of Christ," he said in a strangled whisper.

Underneath she was wearing black stockings, like he'd noticed, but they were thigh highs—the kind with the seam up the back and lace at the top. No panties. A black lacy garter belt and a matching bra. She pivoted slowly, and for a moment he only had eyes for her tits: full and gorgeous and pale against the bra that pushed them up and together like some sort of offering.

Then his gaze drifted lower and he thought he might pass out.

Between her thighs was a realistic-looking dildo, veined and thick. She wrapped her fingers around it and stroked up and down.

"See anything you like, baby?"

"Ollie, you know, when I asked you if you used a strap-on when you have sex with girls, I was just fuckin' with you. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know you didn't," she said. "But you seemed kind of interested, so I thought I'd show you." She pressed a fingertip to her mouth. Her nails were painted the same color as her lips, he noticed. Her pink tongue swirled around the finger and then she trailed it along the length of the toy. "You still seem kind of interested."

He stared at the dildo like a man hypnotized. "Uh. Huh. Maybe—maybe a little."

Blinking, he ripped his gaze away from it and traced the swoops and curves of her tattoo with hungry eyes. He'd only gotten one look at it, one day when he'd accidentally walked in on her changing her shirt after work, but he'd thought it was the sexiest fucking thing he'd ever seen.

Until now.

She still wore the hat, a dark gray fedora tipped to one side like Ingrid Bergman in  _Casablanca_. With a wicked little curve of her mouth she tugged it off and tossed it aside. Ran both hands through her hair so that it cascaded down her body in a red-gold wave.

He let out a long huff like he'd been punched in the gut. His blue eyes were huge in his face, and he was panting, his mouth hanging open. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and checked to make sure he wasn't actually drooling.

"You look like you've seen something good enough to eat, Tiggy," she purred.

"Ollie, honey, I don't…well, I mean, I guess I can figure out why you're here. But we can't—you and Juicy—he's a brother."

"I know, sweetheart," she said. "Don't worry, though. He knows I'm here."

"Whaaaa…?" Complete words were beyond him.

"I told him about our conversation yesterday, about strap-ons and whatnot, and he suggested I stop by. Like this." She made a gesture that encompassed her body, lingerie, cock, and all. "We're both really curious to know if you'll like being fucked as much as he does."

His head fell back and he closed his eyes. His dick was an aching throb in his jeans, and every time he moved the rough feel of the denim made him want to whimper. Juicy had sent her. Dressed like a fucking wet dream and wearing a strap-on. To fuck him?

When he lowered his chin again she was watching him with a tiny amused smile. She tilted her head toward the couch. "Bring the bag, baby. We're gonna need it."

With that she turned and disappeared into his bedroom, her ass wiggling at him as she walked away. He stood frozen, gripped by doubt and uncertainty, but then her voice drifted to him from the other room:

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Alex."

He sent up a brief prayer for his own sanity and grabbed the bag. When he pushed through the bedroom door she was perched on the edge of the bed. Her thighs were spread and she had a hand wrapped around the dildo. She stroked it idly, almost lazily, and pressed it against her.

The cock was against her mound, but the harness was designed so that her pussy was free. He could see the smooth pink lips, and when she noticed him watching she grinned and dipped a finger between them. Ran it up and down her slit until she was slick and glistening.

"Goddamn, baby," he said, breathlessly.

"Put the bag down over here and take your clothes off," she said.

He dropped it next to her and yanked off his t-shirt. Unzipped his pants with a groan of relief and let them drop. He wasn't wearing underwear, and his cock sprang free as soon as the confining jeans were gone.

"Mmmm," she said. "What a gorgeous cock you've got, Tiggy. So big and hard for me." She crooked her finger at him and he shuffled closer. She flicked her tongue out, against the tip, but as he reached for her she leaned away.

"Hands to yourself, Trager, or I walk out right now."

"Okay, Ollie," he said with a quick nod. "Whatever you say."

She smirked and wrapped her hand around him. "That's right, baby. Whatever I say." She squeezed him, hard, and he winced and groaned at the same time.

"On your knees," she said.

He dropped down instantly, without question or hesitation, and when he looked up at her there was a plea in his eyes. She carded her fingers through his hair; tightened them into a fist and tugged a little.

"Tell me what you want, Alex."

He darted a quick glance down and then back up again. Licked his lips and swallowed around a throat gone dry. "I wanna taste your pussy, baby girl. Wanna lick you all up till you come on my mouth."

"You did once tell me you could live on a diet of pussy," she said, brow quirking. Then, "And what do you want me to do to you?"

He squirmed and gasped as she pulled his hair again. "Fuck me, Ollie. Put that big girl-cock in my ass, princess, please!"

"Have you ever been fucked before?"

"Nuh uh." He shook his head. "Played around with beads one time, but never—that."

"Okay. We'll take it slow, then. Trust me. You'll enjoy it a lot more that way." She bent at the waist and her mouth hovered over his without touching. "And the goal is for both of us to enjoy this, Tiggy. Very, very much. Understand?"

"Yeah," he said, his breath warm across her lips. He tried to kiss her, but she straightened and smiled at him.

"Sorry, love. Kissing isn't part of the deal. That was Juice's one condition."

It gave him a little pang, but he supposed it was a small thing compared to what she was offering, so after a moment he nodded. "Sure, Ollie. He have any others?"

"We both did. Protection." She tapped her finger against the bag at her side. "Do I need to get a dental dam, or can I trust you to be clean?"

"You can trust me, sweetheart. I got tested last month. I go three times a year, just to make sure, but I usually only fuck crow eaters, and they get tested all the time."

"Okay," she said with a nod. "Just condoms then— _if_  I let you fuck me."

He made a sound that was suspiciously close to a whimper, and she smirked. She drew her finger along her slit again and rubbed it against his lip.

"How do I taste, baby? Good?"

"Fuck, Ollie, you taste amazing. Wanna lick you so fuckin' bad."

With her fingers still tight in his hair, she scooted to the edge of the bed and guided his head between her thighs. "Only use your mouth, baby."

He gave a fervent nod, and his hands hovered over her legs. "Can I…?"

"Uh huh," she said. "Just not on my pussy."

He let out a low growl, gripped her thighs, and hauled her closer. Buried his face in her sweet hot cunt and licked her up and down, fast, hard lashes of his tongue from her clit to the curve of her ass.

"Fuck, Tiggy!" she moaned. Her head fell back and her hips lifted toward him.

He ate her eagerly, sucking up every drop of her juices and lapping every crease and fold. He wrapped his lips around her clit and let his teeth scrape her, just a little, and the noise she made bordered on a shriek. Smirking, he eased off and licked lower. Dipped his tongue inside her and swirled it. Tapped it against her G-spot until she moaned, and then licked it hard.

She had both hands tangled in his hair now, and she was grinding his face against her. The dildo rested on the top of his head as he bobbed up and down. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, and at the feel of her sharp heels digging into his back he shuddered.

"Taste so fuckin' good, princess," he said. "Wanna eat your pussy all goddamn night. Jesus, Ollie, you make the sexiest little noises I ever heard."

"Talk later," she breathed. "Your mouth's busy right now."

"Fuck yeah it is," he rasped before he dove in again. He worked her with his mouth, his tongue plunging in and out and his nose bumping across her clit.

"Like that, Alex, yeah lick me just like that! Don't stop don't stop fuck  _yes_!"

He sucked her clit between his lips and swirled his tongue around it hard and fast, and her moans turned wordless and high-pitched. Her body bowed; the muscles in her thighs jumped and danced; and with a brief cry she came, the orgasm exploding through her like fireworks.

"Oh fuck oh God oh Jesus, Tig," she whimpered, over and over.

He nipped softly at her clit with his lips as she shuddered through it, and finally she pressed her hand against his forehead and pushed him away. She fell onto the bed, panting, and he watched in fascination as her breasts rose and fell. Her skin was sweat-slicked and glowing, dusted with golden freckles, and he wanted to know what her nipples looked like.

He licked his lips and flashed her a cocky grin. "That work for you, sweetheart?"

"Shut up, Trager," she said between gasps, but she was smiling, too, and he laughed. She propped herself on her elbows and slid her legs off his shoulders. Her heels came to rest on his thighs, and he grasped her ankles.

"I like these shoes," he said.

"Juice said you would."

He lifted her leg and kissed her ankle, just above the strap. "Pretty sure I won't be able to look at you in your boots and jeans the same way again."

She held up a finger, and her expression was serious. "You know no one finds out about this, right? Ever?"

His face clouded. "Of course, Ollie. I'm not an idiot."

"I know you aren't, baby," she said, sitting up enough to run her fingers down his cheek. "I just want to make sure."

His eyes had dropped back down to the dildo, and she smirked when she noticed. "You wanna suck my cock, Tiggy?" she said in a voice low and soft like velvet.

"Yeah," he said, breathlessly. "Really, really do."

She pushed him back a little, put her feet on the floor, and stood up. Tapped his mouth with her fingertip, then the end of the dildo. He looked up at her and she nodded.

He traced both hands up her legs, along the seams at the back, and leaned forward to tentatively swirl his tongue around the big head.

"That's good, baby," she said. "Suck it in. Fill your mouth with my fat girl cock."

He groaned and did as she ordered, swallowing eagerly and taking the toy deep. She gathered a fistful of his hair and slowly guided him as she rocked her hips. She was gentle, easy, but at the pained, desperate little noises he made, she picked up the pace.

"You like that, sweetheart?"

He gave an affirmative groan and sucked harder. The dildo hit the back of his throat and he swallowed it down.

"You look so hot with your mouth around my cock, Tig. Look at those beautiful blue eyes. I've been dreaming about this, sugar."

His own cock twitched when she said that, but when he reached for it she made a sharp noise of disapproval. "Behave, Alex. I know you'd hate if I had to leave because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

His eyes went huge and he shook his head. She pulled away and bent to press a kiss to his forehead. "Don't worry, baby. I'm not  _that_  mean."

"I don't know," he said, doubtfully. "I've seen that knife you carry."

"I left it at home. Hope that doesn't disappoint you."

"Uh…nah. Course not."

She laughed. "You are one sick, twisted fuck, Alex Trager."

He grinned up at her, unabashed. "Yet here you are, all dressed up and ready to play."

She ran the tip of her nail along the line of his jaw. "Here I am," she agreed, quietly.

Grabbing her hand, he pressed his mouth to her fingers. She smiled and tugged her palm from his grasp. Turned away to dig through the bag and emerged with a bottle of lube and a smaller dildo than the one she wore.

"On the bed, Tiggy. Ass in the air."

He rose slowly, his legs a little stiff, and crawled up onto the bed. She made a low noise of approval and ran her hand over his ass.

"Very nice," she said. She smacked him once, lightly, and he jumped.

"Ollie!" he moaned.

"Mmmm." She kissed the spot she'd spanked and brushed her tongue over it. "Maybe we'll save that for another time, sugar," she said. "Don't wanna overwhelm you."

He opened his mouth to ask her— _another time?_ —but the doorbell interrupted him. "The fuck?" he said.

"Stay here," she told him.

"Ollie, you can't—"

"Stay. Here."

He heard the click of her heels, then the sound of his front door opening. A voice, a guy, but he couldn't tell who or what they were saying. Then her heels and louder footsteps, and they were both in the room. He glanced back, startled, and almost fell over when he saw Juice.

"Holy shit, man!" he said. "She said—"

"Relax, Tig," Juice said with a laugh. "I know what she said." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her against him, and kissed her hot and hard. "What have you two been up to, baby?" he murmured against her mouth.

"Turns out Tiggy is phenomenal at eating pussy," she said. "All his boasting had some truth to it."

Juice's fingers drifted between her legs, and he slid two of them into her cunt. She hissed, and he pumped them in and out once or twice before he raised them to his mouth and licked them clean.

"Very nice," he said, nibbling the side of her neck. Then, to Tig, "I was hoping I could watch my girl fuck you, Tiggy," he said. "I was sitting at home, thinking about her here, waiting for her to get back to tell me all about it, then I thought that's dumb. I'll just go over there and see for myself."

"Is that okay, Alex?" Olivia said. She stroked a hand down his back. "You can say no. I won't leave. We'll just send Juicy home."

He bit his lip, and finally shook his head. "Nah, Juicy. Stay. Watch."

He grinned and disappeared into the other room to bring a chair. Set it where he had a clear view of the bed and settled down. Olivia straddled his hips and kissed him. He squeezed her ass, and Tig watched them with a brief twinge of jealousy.

"You gonna jerk off while you watch, baby?"

"Thought I might."

"Oh good," she said. She nibbled his lip and slid of his lap. "Oh, by the way. Tig really loves the shoes."

Juice grinned and unbuckled his belt. "I knew he would."

Olivia crawled onto the bed behind Tig, and at the feel of her mouth against his skin he whimpered. She bit him softly, then harder when he squirmed. Her tongue drifted along the curve of his ass to dip into the cleft, and when it brushed over his hole he groaned.

"Fuck, Ollie, yeah. Please!"

"Listen to how he begs, Juicy," she said.

"I'd be begging too, if I were him," Juice said. He unzipped his pants and pulled his erection free, but he just held it loosely in his hand.

She circled her tongue around Tig's asshole, then lapped down to lick his balls. She kept her tongue flat and rubbed it up and down until he moaned and squirmed. She paused again at his hole and wiggled her tongue inside.

"Goddamn, sweetheart," Tig rasped. "Fuck that's good."

"You want more, sugar?" she said.

"Yeah, Ollie! Please, baby!"

"Mmmm," she murmured. She sat up and rubbed a generous dollop of lube around his asshole, then smeared some more on her fingers. She tapped her fingertip against him and kissed the small of his back. "Relax, Tiggy. You want me to stop or go slower, just tell me. Remember what I said?"

He nodded and pushed against her. "Please," he whispered.

She pressed her finger into him, and after brief resistance it slid in, all the way to the hilt. He flexed around it and his hips bucked. His cock was big and heavy between his thighs, and pre-come dribbled onto the sheets.

"Good, sweetheart?" she purred.

"So good, Ollie. Don't stop. Gimme more!"

"You got little fingers, Liv," Juice said, his voice a lazy drawl. "I think he can take two of 'em."

"I can!" he said. "Please, honey, please."

She lifted a brow and added a second finger with the first. His gasp turned into a moan as she hooked them against his prostate. She grabbed the smaller dildo in her free hand and ran it down the center of his back.

"Think you might want this in you, Tiggy?" she said.

"Fuck yeah. Fuck God yes please, Ollie!"

Juice's fingers tightened around his cock and he gave it a long, slow tug. "Do it, baby," he said in a rough voice. "Get him ready to take your big girl cock."

Tig made a noise of protest as she pulled her fingers free, but she soothed him with a kiss. "Shh, Alex. I'm not goin' anywhere."

She slicked the toy with lube, a nice thick layer, and brushed the tip of it against him. He jerked back, and she grinned as she pushed the head inside. Juice and Tig both groaned as the toy sank deeper, and she stopped when it was halfway in.

She ran her hands down Tig's back and up his thighs. Tickled his balls with her fingertips. He panted and squirmed, and his head dropped so that his forehead was against the pillow.

"Don't stop, baby," he begged. "Gimme the rest."

Her mouth fell open on a quick, hard breath, and she bit her lip. Eased the dildo into him until the fat base was snug against his ass.

"God yeah," he said. "Fuck yeah that feels good!"

"Turn over, sugar," she said. "Lie on your back."

He moved slowly, carefully, and hissed as the toy shifted inside him. When he was stretched out in front of her she smiled down at him and kissed his chest.

"That the biggest thing you ever had inside you, Tiggy?" Juice said.

His head bobbed in a nod. "Uh huh."

"You like it?" Olivia said.

"You bet your sweet sexy ass I do."

She laughed and straddled him. His cock nestled between her slick lips and he gave a high, strangled cry. She guided his hands up her body to cup her breasts, and he found her nipples taut and straining beneath the lace.

"Could you take this off? Please, princess? I wanna see your gorgeous tits."

She reached behind her to unclasp it, and as it fell away Tig drew in a long, appreciative breath. Her hair fell around her like a fiery veil, and her skin was milky pale except for the freckles and the spreading tattoo on her side. He cupped his hands around her breasts and they nearly filled his big palms. They were round and perfect, with the prettiest peachy-pink nipples he'd ever seen. He tweaked one between his knuckles and she let out a soft gasp.

"You're a goddamn lucky man, brother," Tig said.

Juice grinned. "Believe me, brother, I know it."

Olivia pulled away and pressed a finger to his mouth when he started to protest. He fell quiet, and she grabbed a condom from the bag. Ripped it open and slowly, agonizingly rolled it down his weeping cock. She straddled him again and kissed his chest. Flicked her tongue over his nipples and sat up with a grin.

"I'm gonna ride you, Tiggy, until I come. What are you  _not_  going to do?"

"Come," he mumbled.

"I didn't hear you, baby."

"I'm not gonna come, Ollie."

"That's right. Because you're gonna come with my cock in your ass. Aren't you?"

He nodded, his eyes huge, and gripped her hips as she lifted up. She glanced over at Juice, who was squeezing his cock and watching avidly. She slid down onto Tig, and he bucked up into her.

She moaned and ground against him.

"How's he feel, baby?" Juice said, breathlessly.

"God he's huge. So fuckin' big." She whimpered and wiggled against him.

"Mmm," said Juice. "I bet you like that big thing in you. Don't you, Liv? You love ridin' Tig's enormous dick."

She sucked her lower lip into her mouth and nodded. Tig smirked and held her still as he circled his hips. The dildo bobbed as she moved, and something about the sight was ridiculously erotic.

Her back arched, her tits thrusting out toward him, and she moved in long, slow undulations. He gripped the dildo and stroked it, pressing it tight against her with each roll of her hips.

"Fuck," she gasped. "You feel so good, Tiggy!"

"So do you, baby. Your cunt's so hot and tight, so fuckin' wet."

"Ride him, Liv," Juice said. "Bounce up and down on his huge cock."

Whimpering, she did as he commanded. Lifted up and dropped down hard, again and again, until she had a rough, fast rhythm going. Tig licked his lips at the sight of her tits bouncing, and he pinched her nipples between his fingers. Tugged them sharply and echoed her moan with one of his own.

She leaned back to brace her hands on his thighs, then forward again so that the toy was smashed between them.

"You gonna come all over that big dick, baby?" Juice grated. She and Tig glanced his way, and he was pumping his cock in time to Olivia's movements.

"Yeah, Juicy," she said. "Fuck yeah gonna come so goddamn hard."

The dildo drove into Tig's ass every time her body slammed into his, and he'd never wanted to come so bad in his life. But he gritted his teeth and tried to hang on.

She seemed to notice his trouble, because she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "I changed my mind, Tiggy baby. You can come if you really want."

"Yeah?" he gasped. "Really?"

She laughed and pressed a fingertip to her lips, then against his mouth. "You're so sexy, sweetheart, and you've been so good. I think you deserve it. Don't you, Juicy?"

"Uh huh," Juice said. He was breathless and panting, and Olivia smirked at Tig.

"You still gonna fuck me?" Tig said, almost whining.

"Of course I am, sugar. Can't wait to get my girl cock in your tight, hungry ass."

Tig grasped Olivia's hips and pulled her up and down on his aching cock. She moaned and dug her blood-red nails into his chest.

"Come for me, Ollie. Come for me so you can fuck me."

She whimpered. Her lipstick was smudged, her mouth swollen, her long hair tangled around her, and Tig thought she was the sexiest goddamn thing he'd ever seen.

"Yes, Alex, oh God like that you're so fuckin'  _good_!" she cried. Her mouth fell open and she arched, her body going tight and taut as her cunt clenched around him. He didn't stop, rocking up into her as she shuddered through it.

"Goddamn, princess. You got the sweetest little cunt I ever fucked. Wanna come so  _fucking_  bad."

Across from them Juice groaned, and he looked like he wanted to come almost as bad as Tig did. Tig pumped her hard, and the dildo jutted against his prostate every time he moved. It was only another few seconds before his orgasm hit, and he cried out her name in a mindless litany.

"Holy shit fuck mother of Christ, Ollie, love your cunt so  _fucking_  much!"

She moaned, flexing tight around him, and didn't stop moving until he fell still beneath her, his chest heaving and his legs trembling.

"Good, baby?" Juice said, his voice rough and slurred.

"Uh huh," she managed. She slid off him to fall onto the bed at Tig's side. She smiled, kissed his shoulder, and pulled the condom off. Tied up the end and discarded it in the bedside trash. "How about you, Tiggy? Feelin' okay?"

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, yeah."

"Want some more, sugar?"

He groaned and shifted a little. She eyed him with a mischievous little smile, and finally he nodded. "Want your cock, baby girl."

"That's what I like to hear. Don't move."

She got up on her knees and crawled between his legs. Slowly, slowly pulled the dildo out of his ass and grinned at his hiss of disappointment. "Patience, sugar," she said.

He heard the liquid squelch of lube and looked down to watch her slick up the toy between her thighs. She wrapped her slippery hand around his semi-erect cock and stroked as she pressed her dick against him. It twitched in her hand, hardening as she worked it, and she grinned at him.

"You ready?" Juice said to Tig.

"So fuckin' ready. Please, baby. Lemme have it."

She eased in and paused when he tensed. "Okay?" she said.

He was a little sore, but the slight pain felt good.  _Real_  goddamn good. "Yeah," he panted. "Fantastic."

"Relax," she said, rubbing his thigh with her free hand. "Breathe. Whenever you're ready."

After a few moments he nodded and she pressed in deeper. He gave a whimper of pleasure and she pulled out again. Her strong fingers were tight around his cock, but she'd stopped stroking him. He wiggled against her and she clicked her tongue.

"Patience, Tig," Juice said. "Give it all to him this time, baby," he said to Olivia.

She nodded and watched as Tig's eager ass swallowed the thick dildo to the hilt. When he felt it hit his prostate he jerked and cried out, and his cock jumped. He was fully hard now, throbbing and aching like he hadn't come at all.

 _Jesus Christ_ , he thought with the part of his mind still capable of it.

"You wanna come again, sweetheart?" she said, her voice smoky and breathless.

"Fuck yeah, Ollie. Please, goddamn, need to come so bad!"

She let go of his cock and rested her hand on his belly. Hooked his knees over her arms and rolled her hips. She moved slow and easy, gently, and he growled in frustration. She laughed. "Somethin' wrong, sugar?"

"Fuck me, Olivia! Goddamn you're makin' me crazy!"

"I'll give you what you want, Tiggy. But I don't wanna hurt you, so I'm gonna take my time. You just need to learn some patience."

Across from them Juice took off his shirt, and Olivia flashed him a brief smile of admiration. "Lookin' good, Ortiz," she said.

"Not as good as you," he said, roughly.

"Gotta agree," said Tig.

She moaned and picked up speed. Tig's head fell back, and he moved to meet her with a grunt. "Like that, baby," he gasped. "Just like that, please!"

"Jerk yourself off for me, Alex," she said between pants. "Stroke that big fat cock."

He groaned, wrapping a hand around his shaft, and tugged it. "So good, princess. So fuckin' good. Love havin' your girl cock in me, baby!"

"I know you do, Tigger. I knew you'd love it. I see the way you look at me, like you're wonderin' how I look naked or what my pussy tastes like. Bet you thought I didn't notice."

He couldn't speak; the dildo was smacking against his prostate with every thrust of her hips, and he was rubbing his cock fast and urgent. "So goddamn close," he managed through gritted teeth. "Already, fuck!"

She smirked and closed her hand around his so that they were jerking him off together. She swirled her thumb through the pre-come as it oozed from the tip, then licked her thumb clean.

"That's right, Liv," Juice groaned. "Fuck him so good. He can't get enough."

"Come for me, Tiggy," she crooned. "Wanna see that big gorgeous cock of yours spurt all over the place."

"Fuck fuck holy shit, Ollie, god  _fucking_  damn!" He bucked against her and exploded, jet after jet of hot, sticky come coating their hands and his belly. He clamped his eyes shut so hard he saw stars, and for several long, incredible seconds his mind blanked and there was nothing but heat and sensation, flames and sparks through his whole body.

"Jesus!" Juice said, a brief cry that he cut off with a groan. His cock twitched and spasmed in his hand as he came hard, a crackling rush like a lightning storm.

Olivia smirked at Tig and licked the back of her hand. "Your come's so thick, baby," she said. "Maybe next time I'll suck it out of you."

"Christ almighty," he whispered, barely coherent.

Juice had collapsed against the chair and was panting for breath, but he let out a rasping laugh. "Have some pity, Liv. You just fucked his brains out. He can't think about blowjobs right now."

"Funny," she said as she pulled out. "I thought Alex Trager could always think about blowjobs."

He nodded. "Usually, yeah. But after all that I think I need a minute to recover. Just a minute. Very brief."

She smiled and fished some towels out of the bag. Cleaned herself up with one and tossed the other two to Juice and Tig. She unhooked the dildo from the harness and wrapped it and the other toy in the towel and then packed them away again.

"Leavin' already?" he said as she added the bottle of lube to the bag's contents and slid off the bed. "I barely caught my breath."

Olivia and Juice shared a look, and when she glanced at Tig again her full mouth was twisted in a wry half-smile. "Always leave 'em wantin' more, sugar," she said, a honeyed drawl.

* * *

Tig jerked awake, the remote hitting the floor and skittering across it to fetch up against the TV stand. "Jesus what the fuck holy shit," he muttered.

His stomach was covered in drying come, and the porno he'd been watching had switched to something else. A different porno. He'd spilled his beer, too. Apparently he'd fallen asleep in front of the TV and then had a fuckin' wet dream.

A  _wet_  dream, like he was thirteen or some shit. He scrubbed both hands down his face. A wet dream about  _Olivia_. And Juice. Not really a great direction for his mind to wander in.

He pushed himself off the couch and punched the TV off as he went by. He needed a shower. And four or five good, stiff drinks. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look at Juice or Olivia the same again.

 _Just a dream_ , he thought. Right. A woman like Olivia'd never look at a guy like him.

That just wasn't the way things worked.

But then, just as he got to the bathroom, the doorbell rang.

And he knew he wasn't asleep this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig can't get Juice and Olivia out of his head, and it only gets worse when he walks in on them in flagrante delicto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene Tig witnesses is from ch3 of I Feel Pretty. If you're interested in context. :)

**and she'll have fun fun fun**  
 **till her daddy takes the t-bird away**  
The Beach Boys, "Fun Fun Fun"

Tig had tried to forget the dream he'd had about Olivia and Juice, but it was impossible. He could barely stand to be in the same room with either of them: every time he looked at Olivia he pictured her riding him, and every time he saw Juice he remembered the way he'd looked jerking off.

It was awkward, to say the least, and it had only just started to clear up when he walked in on them in the garage.

He'd seen Juice's panties, which had made him rethink the dynamic of their relationship a little. Maybe Olivia called the shots after all? He liked that idea, too. A lot.

He was trying not to think about it as he checked the garage for her, and he thought he heard…a muffled moan? And maybe…

Tig swallowed hard and shuffled closer, keeping his tread light, and peered through a gap in the shelf of oil filters.  _Holy shit!_  his brain screamed. He knew he should leave. Turn around and walk out, but—

She was on her knees with Juice's cock in her mouth, and his face was buried in the crook of his arm, his fingers tangled in her hair. She sucked and licked with a wanton eagerness that Tig felt like a shock straight to his balls. He might have made some small noise; he wasn't sure; but next thing he knew Juice was looking straight at him.

Tig froze. He expected Juice to stop her, or at least wave him away or  _something_ , but instead he just watched Tig watching them. He thrust into Olivia's mouth and grinned at Tig.

"That's it, Livvie," Juice said. "Just like that, baby, fuck that's it, that's it, gonna come!"

A moment later Juice's head fell back as the orgasm took him, and Tig watched, big-eyed and dry-mouthed, while she worked him.

"Swallow it all down, babe, just like that, good girl, that's it," Juice mumbled, and Tig felt his whole body go hot.

He stumbled backward, nearly tripping in his haste to get away, and headed straight for the bathroom. His cock was a rock-hard ache in his jeans, and he thought if he didn't do something about it  _fast_  he might actually have a stroke.

He got to one of the dorm rooms faster, and he slammed the door behind him and double checked that it was locked before he yanked his zipper down with a long sigh of relief.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered. He dropped his pants and silk boxers and sank down onto the bed. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it before: Olivia on her knees, her pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock, her looking up at him with those big green eyes as he fucked her mouth. He'd always felt vaguely guilty about it, not just because he was fantasizing about a brother's old lady, but also because he thought for sure she wouldn't be into something like that.

From what he'd seen, though, Juice had been doing a pretty thorough job of fucking her mouth and she'd been enjoying every second of it. He wrapped a hand around his cock and wondered what else she was into. Exhibitionism, seemed like, because she'd blown Juice right there where anyone could walk in. Door wasn't even locked.

What if it had been the other way around? What if he and Ollie—and Juice had—

Tig groaned at the idea and let his mind drift as he stroked his cock.

She usually wore jeans to work, but he remembered one day this fall. It was the middle of an unseasonal heat wave, like over ninety every damn day, and she'd started wearing shorts. Sexy little cut offs that showed a mile of leg. One day he'd walked in over there and she'd been bent over under the hood of a car, her sexy round ass in the air like an invitation. He'd jerked off to that memory a hundred times, probably.

What if he'd done something? Walked up behind her…grabbed her around the hips…

It'd been a fifty-seven Thunderbird, he remembered that much. Nice big hood. He could've slammed it shut and boosted her up onto it. Peeled those tight little shorts off her and buried his face in her sweet pink cunt.

She'd love the way he ate her. Love his lips wrapped around her clit and his tongue plunging in and out of her. She'd tangle her fingers in his hair and pull on it, grinding his face against her as her hips bucked, and she'd be so fucking wet it'd be dripping all over the hood of that car…

* * *

The door behind Tig opened; he hadn't bothered to lock it; but neither of them noticed. He pumped two fingers into her as he swirled his tongue around and around her throbbing clit. She fell back on the hood, but her hips rocked against him. He dragged her closer, pulling her legs over his shoulders, and her heels dug into his back.

"Fuck, Tiggy, fuck!" she moaned. "God that's so good so good!"

He groaned. He was painfully hard, ready to explode, and he'd only just started. But she tasted so fucking good, and the way she moaned for him goddamn!

Her hands slid up her body to pinch and tug her nipples through her tight white tank top. He lifted his head to grin at her. "Pull it up, baby," he said. "Let me see those gorgeous tits."

She wiggled out of the shirt and then her bra, and she was splayed naked across the hood, like some kind of offering.

"You about ready to come?" he said and bit the inside of her thigh.

"Yeah, Tig, yes, fuck please!"

"Nah, not just yet," a voice said from behind them.

They both froze, but Olivia recovered faster. Her lips curved in a grin. "Hi, Juicy," she said. "Wanna play with us?"

"Oh am I invited?" he said. He sauntered closer and leaned over to kiss her. Cupped her breast in his hand and pinched the nipple. "Seemed like it might be a private party."

"Nuh uh," she breathed. "I figured you'd show up eventually."

"I did tell you I was on the way to pick you up."

Tig sat back, shaking his head in confusion. "What the fuck?"

Olivia bit her lip around a smile and crooked her finger at him. "I believe you were in the middle of something, Alex."

Juice dragged a fingertip down Olivia's slit and flicked across her clit. She whimpered, and he flashed Tig a grin. "Go ahead and finish her off, brother. I'll wait my turn."

He sat up and draped her legs over his shoulders again, but hesitated a moment. "You sure?"

"She gets grumpy if she gets interrupted. And it seemed like she was  _really_  enjoying it. Weren't you, baby?"

"Uh huh," she said. It turned into a moan when Tig licked her, his tongue soft and flat up and down her lips. He spread her open and did it again, from clit to ass and back again.

"She looks so good, Tiggy," Juice said. "Look at her on the hood of that car, all naked and flushed. Keep playin' with your nipples, Livvie. Get 'em nice and hard."

Her gasps started to turn desperate, hungry, high-pitched keens of want, and Tig knew it was time to stop teasing. He thrust his fingers back in and curled them until he hit her G-spot. Her hips came up off the car and he rubbed it hard and fast while he circled his tongue over and around her clit.

"Yes, yeah, yes, so good, that's it don't stop that's it!"

"Suck on her clit for her," Juice said. "She fuckin' loves that." Juice carded his fingers into Tig's hair and held him still as Olivia's body jerked and bucked. "Like that, Tigger. Look at her. Look at how crazy you got her."

He sucked her clit and the sensitive skin around it, and one last twist of his fingers sent her over the edge. She cried out his name, and Juice's, along with incoherent, wordless moans. Tig groaned at the rush of wetness against his hand and mouth and licked harder, working her clit through every spasm and shudder of her orgasm.

Finally Juice tugged Tig's hair a little, easing him off her, and she collapsed against the hood with a rough sigh. Juice grinned and leaned against the car, arms crossed over his chest, and after a moment Olivia sat up and draped over his back. She kissed his ear. Nibbled a little. He ran his palm down her arm and brought a hand up to kiss.

"Good, Livvie?" he said.

"Very good. Tiggy's got a great mouth."

Tig grinned and shrugged. "I do what I can," he said.

Olivia's hands slid down Juice's chest until they got to his belt buckle. Tig watched with wide eyes as she unfastened Juice's pants and reached in to grasp his erection. "I wonder if he's as good with cock as he is with pussy," she said.

"Good question," Juice said. "You ever sucked cock before, Tiggy?"

He shook his head. "Nuh uh. Never."

"Mmm," Olivia murmured. She pushed Juice's pants down, followed by his shorts. "There's a first time for everything. It's not so tricky. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it really quick."

Tig licked his lips, his eyes trained on Juice's big brown cock, and his eyes flicked up to Juice's face.

"You wanna fuck my old lady, Tig?" Juice said. "I already let you eat her pussy, but you wanna fuck her here on the hood of this car?"

"Goddamn," he breathed. "Yeah, fuck yeah."

Juice stroked a hand up and down his shaft. "Suck my dick a little—I won't even come in your mouth—and then you can fuck her. While I fuck you."

"Juicy," Olivia said, "you can't promise him that. We don't have any lube."

"I got some!" Tig said. "In my locker. Lube and condoms."

Olivia lifted a brow.

"What?" he said. "I'm a big guy, Ollie. The crow eaters work hard enough as it is."

She muffled a giggle behind her hand. "All right. Seems he's well prepared."

"Go get your stuff," Juice said. "We'll wait."

Tig scrambled to his feet and took off. Juice turned to Olivia and she wrapped herself around him.

"You sure about this, baby?" she said.

He kissed her, lingering over her lips and flicking his tongue against hers. "Pretty much," he said. "How about you?"

"He's a big guy," she said with a smirk. "Not that you're some sort of slouch." She slid off the car and knelt to help him with his boots, and he kicked his pants and underwear away.

When Tig got back she was perched on the hood with an arm over his shoulders and her legs crossed. They were both naked, and Tig nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Nice view, right?" Olivia said. "He works out."

Juice blushed a little and Olivia kissed his cheek. "Come here, Tiggy. Look how big and hard he is waiting for your mouth."

Tig shuffled closer and offered her the box of condoms and bottle of lube. "You gonna show me what to do, Juicy?" he said as he dropped to his knees again.

"I'll give you a few pointers," Juice said, "but from what Olivia tells me you're a natural."

"He really is," Olivia said. She stroked Tig's cheek and tapped the end of his nose. "Just take your time. Concentrate on the head and make sure you play with his balls; he loves that."

Tig made a low, lust-soaked noise and closed his lips around Juice's cock. He didn't waste time teasing: just sucked it in deep, his cheeks hollowing around it, and Juice's head fell back on a moan.

"Eager boy," Olivia said.

Juice laced both hands in Tig's hair. "That's good, Tiggy. Real real good."

Tig pulled out to the head and swirled his tongue all around the glans, hungrily lapping up the drops of pre-come and wiggling his tongue into the slit. He licked up and down the shaft and down, over Juice's balls.

"Fuck," Juice gasped. "Like that, goddamn!"

"Told you," she said. "He loves using his mouth. Don't you, sweetheart?"

"God yeah," Tig breathed. He ran his lips over the tip of Juice's cock, then swallowed him down again.

Juice let out a cry, and Olivia dug her nails into his arm. "You want him to fuck your mouth, Tiggy? Just like he fucks mine?"

Tig gave a desperate keen and a frantic nod.

"Hold still," Juice said. "Just relax; we can stop if you want to."

Tig nodded again, and Juice gripped his hair tighter. He thrust his hips, driving his cock into Tig's mouth, and then slowly eased out again. Tig wrapped both hands around Juice's thighs, his fingers digging into the thick muscles, and yanked him back.

A filthy stream of curses fell from Juice's mouth, and after a few more pumps in and out of Tig's lips and he had to push him away.

"Jesus," he mumbled. "Jesus Christ, you sure you haven't done that before?"

Olivia giggled. "You boys enjoy that?"

"God yeah," Tig said. He sat on the floor and panted, and once it seemed like he had his breath back Olivia gestured him closer.

"On your feet, Trager. Let's see this big cock of yours."

He fumbled with his belt until Olivia pushed his hands away and did it herself. His pants dropped and she lifted a brow. "Nod bad," she said.

"I'm impressed," said Juice. He grasped it and gave a long tug.

Tig moaned and couldn't resist thrusting into his hand. Olivia  _tsked_ at him.

"Behave, Alexander. Who's in charge here?"

He looked back and forth between Juice and Olivia with a drunken grin. "Not really sure, but I know it ain't me."

"Good answer," she said.

Juice turned his head to kiss her, his fingers still squeezing and caressing Tig's cock. "You want this big thing in you, baby?" he said.

"I really do," she said. "But first…" She pressed her hand against Tig's belly and pushed him back a step or two. "He's not the only one who likes to use their mouth."

She dropped to her knees and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Juice kept stroking it, and when Olivia's mouth closed around the glans Tig groaned, rough and wrecked. Her lips were tight and slick, and she didn't let up with her tongue as she sucked him in and out.

She reached up for the lube, and Juice helped her pump a bit onto her fingers. When Tig felt a slippery fingertip brush across his tight hole he wiggled.

"Please, Ollie baby," he said. "Goddamn please!"

Her tongue trailed up and down his shaft and she smirked at him. His eyes were huge, nearly all pupil, and his brows were drawn together in concentration. She eased a finger into him and pulled it out again.

"Like that, Alex?"

"More! Please, honey, more!"

"Give it to him, baby," Juice said. "Get him all ready for my cock."

She twisted two fingers together and he groaned as she pressed them in. "Better?" she said.

"Gettin' there," he gasped.

She grinned and swirled her tongue over his balls. She worked her fingers in and out of him, scissoring them open and closed to loosen him up. "Stay relaxed, Tiggy," she said. "Keep breathing. Juicy's gonna go nice and slow for you, baby."

Juice handed her a condom and she rolled it down Tig's iron-hard cock. "You ready for me, Tigger?" he said.

"Fuck yeah," he said. "Yes, yeah, please, Juicy!"

He smirked. "That's what I like to hear." He pulled Olivia to her feet and lifted her back onto the car. She helped Juice with his condom, too, and stroked a generous handful of lube up and down. He gritted his teeth around a hiss and stepped away reluctantly.

"Come here, Alex," Olivia said.

He sidled closer and kissed her, long and hot. She tugged him down with her as she fell back against the hood, and Juice grasped his hips to hold him still. The tip of Juice's cock probed Tig's hole and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Remember what I said," Olivia said. She nipped at his lips. "Breathe, sugar. We can stop at any time, okay?"

He gave a short, stuttering nod. "Yeah, Ollie, okay."

Juice pressed the head of his cock into Tig, and Tig groaned long and low. "Good, Tiggy?" Juice said. He stroked a hand down Tig's back.

"Yes holy shit don't stop please!"

Olivia grasped Tig's dick and guided him to her. "Forgetting something?" she said.

"Do it," Juice said, breathlessly. "Fuck that pretty little cunt. You know you want it, and look at her. Practically begging."

Her lips moved in a moue. "Not  _begging_. Just…"

"What, baby?" Tig said. "You want my big ol' dick real bad, don't you?"

"I do, Alex. Almost as bad as you want Juice's."

She had him there. He hauled her closer and slid in, a long slow stroke. Her breath caught and her eyes widened and color flooded her cheeks.

"Jesus holy goddamn that's—"

"Good, Livvie?" Juice breathed from over Tig's shoulder. He watched with avid eyes as her eager pussy stretched around Tig's enormous cock, and he pressed in a little deeper.

Tig let out a strangled moan, and when he rocked back to thrust into her again, his ass swallowed Juice's cock completely.

"Fuck," Juice said. "Goddamn, Tig, you're so fuckin' tight. So hot."

"Was gonna say the same thing about Ollie," Tig grunted. He pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist and dipped lower to trail a line of kisses down her neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she lifted to meet him as he slammed into her.

"That's it!" she cried. "Hard, Alex, fuck me so hard!"

"Not yet," Juice said. He held Tig in place and circled his hips. "Patience, Livvie. Gotta make sure Tig's ready first."

"Mmmmm." She wiggled in anticipation, impatience tightening her muscles. "Just need it so bad, Juicy!"

"I know, baby." He pulled out and thrust back in, slowly, and Tig moaned. "Good?" Juice said.

"So goddamn good, Juicy. Fuck me, please, need you to fuck me!"

Juice sucked his lower lip into his mouth and gave Tig a smack on the ass. "I think I'll just stand here, Tiggy, and let you do all the work. Fuck my girl, brother. Give her what she wants."

The command left Tig speechless, and as Olivia's legs tightened around him he held her down on the hood of the car and did as Juice said: he gave her what she wanted. He fucked her hard and deep, and every time he pulled back Juice plunged into his ass. "Fuck," he moaned, "fuck please goddamn Jesus Christ fuck fuck fuck!"

Olivia wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his neck, her mouth hot and wet, and begged him for more: harder, faster, please please! Her tits bounced and the car beneath them creaked in protest, and behind him Juice held on and started to fuck him in earnest. Each time Juice thrust into Tig's ass Tig thrust harder into Olivia, and when Tig slid his hand in between them to find her clit with his thumb she nearly screamed.

"God yes so close don't stop!" she said.

"You gonna come all over that big cock, Livvie?" Juice rasped.

"Yes, yes, yeah, Tiggy. Yeah, Juicy, oh my God!" Her back arched and her nails dug into Tig's shoulder, and he bit the white column of her throat beneath her chin.

"That's it, Ollie baby," he said. "Wanna feel you come so goddamn bad." He circled her clit with his thumb, rough and artless, and her body went taut beneath him.

"Good girl," Juice said. "That's it, baby. That's right."

"Tig, Juice, fuck fuck  _yes_!" she cried, and Tig gritted his teeth as her cunt clenched again and again.

Juice's cock hit his prostate and Olivia clawed a stinging line down his arm and he knew he couldn't hold on. He gave a wordless cry and the pressure in his balls exploded as he filled the condom with spasm after spasm.

"Goddamn, Tiggy," Juice grated. "Fuck so tight goddamn so good that's so good, you feel so goddamn  _good_!"

"Your turn, Juicy," Olivia said, her voice breathless and dazed.

A few more hard, deep thrusts and that was it: his orgasm hit like a wave, and he bucked into Tig until they were both weak-kneed and dizzy. Tig collapsed onto Olivia, and Juice rolled away to fall back against the car. They both peeled off their condoms, and for a long time no one spoke; they didn't have the breath for it.

Finally Olivia bit Tig's earlobe. "How was that for you, Alex?" she purred.

* * *

Tig's cock jerked in his hand and before he could grab any tissues he was coming everywhere. He could practically hear Juice and Olivia's voices in his ear, and he shot jet after jet until his balls felt rung out and milked dry.

He was covered in come: his stomach, his thighs, his hand. He muttered a curse and fell onto the bed, too exhausted to care. He'd hit the shower in a sec. In the meantime he had to catch his fucking breath and maybe, maybe try to stop jerking off to the idea of threesomes with Juice and Olivia.

Which did he like better: the idea of being fucked by Olivia, or fucked by Juice?

One thing was for certain: he would never, ever get rid of the mental image of Olivia Gable splayed naked across the hood of a 1957 Ford Thunderbird, her legs spread and her flaming hair falling everywhere. He shuddered.

"Fuck," he muttered. He needed to make sure they weren't alone together in the garage for a while. Not that he was worried he'd try something, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his giant fucking boner and that would flip her out.

He dragged himself to his feet and lumbered toward the shower. He'd worry about the rest of it later. For now he needed to get cleaned up before someone came to find him.

Hopefully Juice and Olivia would be gone by the time he got out. Otherwise it was going to be a long as fuck day, and Tig honestly wasn't sure he could handle it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this was all in Tig's head, so that's why there are some inconsistencies, perhaps, of characterization, and certain dynamics that might differ from Juice and Olivia's actual sex life. Also the focus on the size of Tig's penis...


End file.
